bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Guard (BZPRPG)
The Old Guard (Faction within the Coalition of Charity) Description: A dominant force in Metru Nui's industrial sector, the Old Guard is made up of veteran forgers and Ta-metru Guard members. Before the Academy, this small group mainly kept trade flowing smoothly between the metrus in the bustling forging district. Nowadays, this group is a dominant force in the Matoran Underworld. It controls the smuggling of goods in and out of Ta-metru as well as sabotaging shipments to the Academy. As Zyrul shut down the Ta-metru Guard due to it being loyal to the matoran more than him, the Old Guard asked leading notables of the Guard to join it. Overall incorporation of the Ta-metru Guard into the Old Guard was slow until the Ta-metru Rebellion (disregard the staff bit...it was stupid.) 11, Month of Raging Fire | Year 1 when Toa Dwin of the Kin attempted to turn Ta-metru against the Academy. The rebellion was a disaster and Dwin was captured. 14, Month of Raging Fire | Year 1 The ruling council of the Old Guard continued his practices and built up the Ta-metru Guard back to its full strength. The Old Guard is now a subfaction of the Coalition of Charity and is a supplier of weapons and metals for the guild. The Old Guard also provides support troops from the Ta-metru Guard. Its objectives are to further the Kin cause and to overthrow Zyrul or any other factions bent upon taking Metru Nui from Matoran hands. Government: ' Council of 5 ' Honorary Leader: Dwin (BZPRPG) 1. Leader: Drack (BZPRPG 2. Right Hand: Tarkar (BZPRPG) 3. Left Hand: Shadaka (BZPRPG) 4. Contacts Master: Minotar (BZPRPG) 5. Secret Keeper: Forak (BZPRPG) Other member characters: 1. Grego (BZPRPG) Specialty Weapons of the Old Guard: (more will be added later as they are developed in-game): Oil of Impact: A special liquid protodermis mixture that when exposed to the air causes a massive concussive force. Impact Jelly: A remake of the Oil of Impact where it is jellified instead and can cause a blast of the same magnitude but shrapnel embedded within the jelly causes much more damage to troops. Goes off when exposed to heat or a heavy impact. Bases: Castra Ta (BZPRPG) Castra Po (BZPRPG) Military setup: Infantry: 100 50 Heavy Infantry - Heavy infantry are composed of Matoran carrying heavy Roman Legionnaire style shields with short swords and a single javelin. 25 Light Infantry - Light infantry are composed of Matoran carrying the traditional round Ta-metru Guard shield along with short swords. 25 Auxiliary - Auxiliary are composed of Matoran carrying light bucklers and heavy spears. Ranged: 100 50 Heavy Ranged - Heavy Ranged are composed of Matoran wielding Zamor Launchers that have Zamors loaded with Oil of Impact. 25 Light Ranged - Light Ranged are composed of Matoran carrying traditional Disk Launchers. 25 Longbowman - Longbowman are Matoran wielding heavy bows that shoot Fire Arrows. Cavalry: 100 50 Heavy Cavalry - The Heavy Cavalry is composed of Matoran riding tamed, armored Kavinika. 25 Light Cavalry - The Light Cavalry is composed of Matoran riding tamed Furnace Salamanders. 25 Scout Cavalry - The Scout Cavalry is composed of Matoran riding tamed and semi-armored Vasilaks, which are a breed of lizard rahi not found on Metru Nui but a separate island. The Old Guard imported them in after learning of their speed and ability to climb just about any surface. (Virtually the same as the Varactyl from Star Wars) ' Artillery: 75' 25 Demolitions Experts - A group of Matoran trained in explosives. Typically use Oil of Impact or Impact Jelly. 25 Cordak Heavy Artillery - These Matoran utilize Cordak Cannons, which are basically larger Cordak Blasters set on wheels capable of firing a long distance at near perfect accuracy for devastating effect. 25 Light Artillery - These Matoran employ a form of Zamor Mortar that can fire Zamor Spheres loaded with Oil of Impact. Grand Total of 375 troops. Joining the Subfaction: Joining the Old Guard is simple, either approach Toa Dwin or any Ta-metru Guard member in Ta-metru and ask about the Old Guard. Current Members: - User:Dwin Category:Factions (BZPRPG)